


As You Wish

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Loving Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester/Reader Smut, Sex, Smut, Top Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: This is nothing but smut. You and Sammy and the loving fluffy smut.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sam Winchester-centric Fanfiction, Sam Winchester-centric fanfiction





	As You Wish

You walked through the door, stumbling slightly as your arms were full of bags. You righted yourself and rebalanced the bags stuffed with food and clothes, managing to kick your shoes off somehow.

“Hey, hun!" You called into the house. No one answered, and you huffed in frustration. Placing the bags on the counter, you began to unload the food into cabinets and the fridge.

“Hey, baby.” A familiar voice spoke behind you, causing a chill to run up your spine. You turned and leaned against the counter. You crossed your arms over your chest and looked up at him, letting your eyes linger on him as long as you wanted. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, his lean muscles exposed for you to see. His skin was flush from sweat, and you knew he had been outside. He walked over to you and took your face between his large hands. You melted into his touch, placing your hands on his forearms.

“Where were you? I needed help with all these bags.” You asked, tilting your head to the side. He smiled down at you and licked his lips, placing a stray piece of hair behind your ear.

"Sorry, Y/N/N, I was in the backyard. I didn't hear you come in," He apologized, tilting his head as well and catching your eyes, running his thumbs along your cheeks. "but I'm here now." He mumbled as he dipped his head down to catch your lips in his, his mouth moving over yours softly. You moved your hands to run them over his chest, your fingers grabbing at the fabric. He ran one hand down your body, cupping one ass cheek in his hand, squeezing playfully. You giggled against his lips and leaned your head back, looking up at him for a moment. A knowing smirk sat on his pink lips; they were wet from your tongue. You swatted at his chest jokingly and gave him one last kiss on his lips before moving back to the bags to unpack.

“Get anything good?” He asked, peaking through the bags.

“The usual.” You shrugged. He popped a couple of blueberries into his mouth and nodded in your direction.

“I’m gonna go finish in the yard.” He said around the blueberries.

“Okay.” You said with a smile, leaning over to let him kiss you on the cheek.

“I love you.” He said, his eyes kind and sincere as they looked into yours.

"I love you too." You said, looking at him with nothing but adoration. He winked at you and walked away, letting you watch his long, lean legs take him out the door.

It was beginning to get dark when you raced to take a shower. You let the water warm for a few moments before you stepped in, feeling the warm water race across your skin. The feeling relaxing your muscles and making your eyes close in bliss. The familiar scent of your body wash filled your nose as you cleansed yourself, thoughts of him seeping into your mind. How his hair would fall into his eyes when he looked down at something. Or how his eyebrows would pull together when he was listening to you talk, focusing on every word falling from your mouth intently. How his gold and green eyes would sparkle in the sun, like the surface of a lake waiting for you to swim in endlessly. How his mouth said your name, in the throes of passion. How it rolled around his tongue and cheeks like poetry.

You finished up your shower and stepped out to run lotion all over your skin. Leaving you soft and supple to the touch, hopefully, his touch would run over you soon. Your nightgown was silky on you, hugging your curves and flowing to your upper thigh. You made your way back downstairs and into the kitchen for some tea to find him at the refrigerator. His back was to you as his hands pushed things around.

"Hey, you." You said, walking into the kitchen. He turned to face you, and his face fell for a moment. His eyes widened then narrowed again, soaking you in thoroughly. He bit his bottom lip, letting his teeth run over it for a moment. His body turned fully, and he placed his hands on the counter, looking you over like a starving lion stalking its prey. You swallowed under his gaze, feeling trapped as if you were frozen. He started walking towards you, slow and steady movements that made your blood run faster. Taking your face in his hands again, he looked into your eyes, and you could tell he was breathing harder than usual.

“What are you doing?” You asked, your voice breathy and laced with need.

"I was going to make myself a sandwich." He explained, one hand leaving your face to trace one finger down your neck, over your chest, and across the tops of your breasts. “However, you look much more appetizing.” His voice was raspy and slow.

"Ba-." His lips cut you off, his open mouth attaching to yours with force. These kisses were not like before. They were not tender and soft. They were all need and hunger. Hard and fast movements of teeth and tongue, his fingers twisted into your hair, and you arched your back into his chest as one of his hands slipped under the hem of your nightgown. He felt you gently at your core, sliding through your folds with the learned touch of familiar lovers. You moaned into him, feeling your legs begin to tremble at his expert movements. He pulled away from you for a moment, his pupils blown wide with lust as he looked at you with a primal need. The pad of his thumb ran over your bottom lip, spreading the saliva around with its movement. You stuck your tongue out and licked his thumb, looking him dead in the eye as you did it, watching his throat work at the sight. You leaned your head forward and pulled his thumb into your mouth, swirling your tongue around the tip. Not breaking eye contact the entire time, knowing the effect you were having on him, giving you a rush. You released his thumb and felt him drag your bottom lip down before taking your chin in his thumb and forefinger, his touch becoming more aggressive at your core. You let out a shaky breath and threw your arms around his neck, crashing your lips against his with the same bruising force. His hands slid down your body and hooked around your thighs, lifting you with ease into his muscular embrace. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he began to walk towards the counter. Placing you on the edge, his hands fondled your breasts, pinching your hardening nipples through the silky fabric. His arm jutted out, knocking everything off the counter. You heard objects falling to the floor, the clamoring sound of plastic on tile joined by the fluttering of paper, but could care less. His large hand wrapped gently around your throat, his mouth leaving yours to suck and nip at your neck and chest hungrily. Your breathing was coming in hard and labored, your skin flush and blood pumping quickly. He grabbed at you, fingers contracting over your back and ass. Your fingers were curled into his thick hair, pulling and caressing him all at once. His tongue ran over the top of your breast, under the fabric of your nightgown. A shuttering breath came from your lungs as he licked your nipple, his fingers moving the cloth to the side for better access. Swirling and sucking, biting and licking at your breasts until you were a moaning mess. He was surprisingly gentle when he pushed you down, so your back was on the counter and pushed your legs up, bending your knees. He grabbed your hips and yanked you down, so your ass hung over the lip of the counter, his shoulders supporting your weight. He knelt in front of you and kissed your thighs, pulling the flesh between his teeth softly. Your fingers were still in his hair, twisting the strands. Leaning forward, he finally put his mouth where you so desperately wanted it, licking a stripe from your opening to your clit. You moaned and felt your body give into him, letting him greedily take whatever he wanted from you. He licked you again, this time closing his mouth around your clit, sucking lightly as to not overstimulate you so soon. The knot in your core was already beginning to get tighter, and you knew he was going to bring you over the edge. He released the pressure on your clit and flattened his tongue back into your opening, thrusting inside you. His scruff scratching at your inner thighs, leaving a burn on your skin. 

“Fuck, baby. You taste so good.” He mumbled against you, moaning around the words. Your breathing was so loud in your ears. His words sending a jolt of pleasure through you, making your back arch and a needy sound fall from your mouth in response as he inserted a finger into you slowly. You were a moaning and withering mess below him, begging him needily. For what, you weren’t exactly sure, but he seemed to be more than willing to oblige your every wish. His moans became louder as he got lost in your taste, smell, and sounds, your combined pleasure bouncing off the tile as you neared your release. He inserted another finger into you and curled the tips, finding that sweet spot almost immediately. Your legs began to shake, hips bucking involuntarily. He laid his arm over both your hips, holding you down as you fell over the edge. The damn broke, and your body fell into bliss. Toes curling into the fabric of his shirt, your fingers almost pulling out his hair from the force. He worked you through it, lovingly kissing your core and slowing the pump of his fingers. Your body stilled, and he stood up to kiss you tenderly. He pulled his fingers out of you slowly and looked into your eyes as he sucked them clean, groaning at the taste.

“Oh my god.” You breathed out, running your forearm over your sweaty forehead.

“You were so good, Y/N/N, you almost had me cumming in my pants like a horny teenager.” He answered, laughing lightly at the thought. You sat up and pushed his shorts down, yanking at his shirt until both were off his skin. You ran your fingers over his chest and shoulders, tasting yourself on his tongue and lips.

“I want you inside me.” You said against his mouth, pumping him in your fist.

"As you wish." He said before ramming up into you in one swift motion. Your head fell back as you bounced on his cock. He licked and sucked at your skin again, leaving bruises and marks, so everyone knew you were his.

“I love you so goddamn much.” He said, his voice harsh and low.

"I love you too." You answered in a high-pitched whine.

He set a punishing pace, feeling your slick slide all over him, driving him harder and faster. He grabbed you by the throat again and pushed you back down on the counter so he could see himself moving inside you, watch you swallow all of him at once. He held your hips again, leaving fingerprint impressions along them, but that was tomorrow's problem. You began to contract around him, your moans growing needier and louder in the otherwise quiet kitchen. His thumb dipped into your open mouth again, collecting saliva before moving down to your clit. Rubbing in small circles until you thought you might explode. You screamed his name as your second orgasm consumed you, walls fluttering around his throbbing cock.

“Y/N.” He grunted as he reached his release as well, face twisting in ecstasy. He slowly pumped into you, working both of you through your orgasms with gentle tenderness. He collapsed on top of you, kissing you lazily and messily. He lifted your hand into his, kissing each of your fingers before nuzzling his face in your neck.

“Don’t ever let me go.” You whispered into the air, turning your head. He looked up into your eyes, green and gold dancing in the dim light.

“Never.” He said firmly before catching your lips with his again.


End file.
